clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Plains
The Penguin Plains is a secluded area in northeast Eastshield that is self-governed, but still considered part of the USA for some reason. A dystopian government in-exile, it is dictated by The Warden and prominently governed by The Warden's arch-enemy, Mayor Cactus. The country has yet to join the United Antarctic Nations and receive recognition from neighboring countries, although Maverick plans to for its all-for-one system further inspired Tortugadesetas' dictatorship. The Penguin Plains is part of the Western States, an alliance formed by Westshield to gather all unrecognized, in-exile governments across Antarctica. Despite the government's efforts to persuade the citizens to support the Western States, most opposed and have since been in custody of the government, jailed and tortured in a chamber. The South Pole Council, although aware, has no say over this matter and plans to bring this situation to the Executive Cabinet, in which the figurehead president Billybob heads. History Penguin Plains came about in the 1990s, during the Colonial Antarctica days. At the border between the Normal Penguins, Dark Penguins and Nerd Penguins colonies, a small group of protestors against their rights was formed. When the war between the government started, they were neither in the Revolutionists nor in the Loyalists, instead, they wanted to have a full-dictatorship over Antarctica, giving no freedom nor rights to the penguins and overthrow the taxing system in place of torture. The Revolutionists nor the Loyalists bothered but then came the attack by the then-labeled Dictators. A feud began but never ended, nor did it actually start in the first place. When the USA was officially formed, Eastshield was formed too. The 'Dictators' wanted a piece of land to themselves. At the same time, an unrecognized country, known as Westshield, wanted to separate from the USA. Eventually, the 'Dictators' went to war with the USA, and won, having gained a piece of land at the northeast side of the country. However, it was not formally independent, nor did any country recognize it like Westshield. Eventually, the land was re-conquered and the government was in-exile from then on. The leader, The Warden, had to appoint several mayors to govern the country, although he preferred for an autocracy. He chose the initially-loyal Mayor Cactus, who governed over the country as a 'mayor', similar to the role of a vice president. Mayor Cactus soon disliked The Warden's ways of treating the citizens and wanted to launch protests against him, but to no avail he had to keep it in secrecy. In 2005, in which CP was about to be formed, Penguin Plains submitted a request for their own state. At the time, there were not many states so the USA almost accepted, until they reconsidered the vote and left it to the South Pole Council to decide. Eventually, the request was declined and Penguin Plains remained in exile. Mayor Cactus' secret was also revealed to the public, although The Warden did not take action and considered it a rumor. He is still suspicious of Mayor Cactus, though, and implements security cameras everywhere, similar to how the AIA could be wiretapping penguins. In 2006, a short-lived country known as the Republic of the Confederate States of Antarctica was formed, hoisting the Penguin Plains society. The republic was only recognized for a short while before being dissolved due to lack of capital and debts owed to neighboring countries, such as Freezeland. In 2007, Penguin Plains went to war with The Kingdom of Happyface141 but lost. Penguin Plains already had three cities at the time - Great City, Cameratown and Warden City. The in-exile government built another city, although not classified by the USA which lead to a number of disputes and criticism. At the same time, Mayor Cactus successfully launched an attack onto some part of Eastshield, and lessened the Warden's suspicions. Penguin Plains' case was eventually submitted to the UAN on February 14, 2008. A unanimous vote of Penguin Plains not being a country was cast, and remained in exile and unrecognized. This further aggrevated the Warden, and another attack was launched. The attack, however, was also not classified to be launched, nor did the soldiers return (see the Penguin Plains Army conspiracy theory). Penguin Plains, to this day, remains a vast land of seven hundred thousand penguins. Government The dystopian-styled government is actually a forever-dictated-by dictatorship, in which The Warden controls over the land and passes the law. Mayor Cactus only puts these laws and decisions into place, like an owner and a manager. Other than that, no one else is in the government. Geography Demographics Culture Media The media industry is small. Most of the media is controlled by the USA, and there are few radio stations and television stations in the exiled state. Popular stations are usually numbered, examples given Warden1, Warden3. Newspapers are also very rare, all of which are published in homes and distributed within its neighborhood it is situated in. Infrastructure Housing Penguin Plains' cities is full of buildings and igloos. Igloos could oddly be placed in the middle of a crowded shopping area, while a huge building could be built adjacent to a big number of igloos. However, outside of the cities, vast lands of emptiness occupy the uninhabited areas. The Warden does not bother to give a care about the citizens and the cities and usually throws the works to Mayor Cactus to handle. Transportation Penguin Plains' transportation system is mainly self-goverened for the USA did not implement any train lines or airports in that area. The most common transportation, other than waddling, is the train line. The most common external transportation is through air. Land transport Trains make up the bulk of the land transportation system in Penguin Plains. Each city in Penguin Plains has its own internal train network, along with an external train network connecting the cities and other areas together. The train network in Great City is known as the 'Great City Train Service', or sometimes the 'Great City Metro'. The train service, though, differs from other train networks in the continent. There are no train lines, but simply a 'centeral area', followed by a number of line stretching out of it, inter-connected to one another. The overall tube map would look like a sun with its lines joined. The more important stations are those surrounding the central station, known as the 'Great City Train Service Headquarters', located right at the heart of the city next to the parliment. Some of the stations have even become 'national monuments', which proves the lack of unique places in Penguin Plains. The train network in Economy and Currency Healthcare Education Category:States